


Wedding Doubts

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [114]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, Marriage, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Talk of Past Relationships, Wedding Jitters, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombrush has to give a Megatron a bit of a pep talk about his upcoming wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Doubts

“Is all of this really necessary?”

 

He heard a chuckle behind him as the tailor moved the fabric a bit around his shoulder.  “Megatron, it’s your wedding, of course it is.  When else would you put so much effort into making the perfect suit?”

 

“Considering you told me to disregard my personal tailor and go to a... 'professional' as you call it, I would like to see how this makes all the difference?"

 

Bombrush chuckled as he watched the younger man try his best not to seem too uncomfortable being at the mercy of someone other than his tailor.  But Bombrush had come to Nordstrom for his wedding suit and he knew the process better than Megatron.  Well, to be quite honest, it wasn't that much different from getting a normal suit tailored.  But he didn't want to miss out on his friend getting the jitters while getting his wedding suit made.

 

"It's about how much effort you put into it.  Sure, you could go to your own tailor or pull out one of your best, but then what would that say to your future mother-in-law?  You don't have any financial issues or constraints, so it would be rather rude to show up and seem as if it’s another business party that you have to impress everyone with."

 

Sighing, the Decepticon Enterprises CEO moved his arm up at the tailor's command, allowing the rather young looking man to mark the sections of his arm where it wasn't too loose, but not too tight to cause any folds or creases.

 

"This wouldn't have been an issue if she-"

 

"Your future mother-in-law."

 

"-*sigh* if Miss Radar wasn't so insistent on the whole ceremony."

 

Megatron had to hold back the urge to sigh in frustration again when he heard the Chief Financial Officer fake a gasp.  "Oh Megatron... Surely you must understand what Miss Radar is going through?"

 

"I don't."

 

"Exactly!  Because you have never been a single parent struggling to raise three precious children whilst your husband runs off.  Never have you seen your own child work so hard into such a high position in life and then to have to give away your precious gem and flower the likes of a suitor such as yourself.  To see your beloved daughter in the white gown walking down the aisle with her brother-"

 

"I get it-"

 

"-To be given away to some slob in one of his old party suits that's been God knows where when he has the means to present himself more formally-"

 

"I. Get. It. Stop."

 

This was why Bombrush had worked so hard to weasel his way into being in the same room as Megatron when this was all going down.  Not only did he get to see his friend uncomfortable, but the other had no way of just walking away from his teasing and such.  It had been a while since they had a nice conversation like this other than their usual chit chats in the morning on a work day, so it was nice to have a moment with his friend after so much happening as of late.

 

But as he watched the young and rather good looking tailor work on the back of his friend’s suit, he noticed Megatron was not paying much attention to the work being done.  Rather, it looked as if the man had his mind on other things other than the measurements.

 

“Something on your mind?”

 

Not surprised at the reaction, Bombrush watched in glee as Megatron tried to keep his composure before he turned.  Did he forget that the mirror showed his face?

 

"Nothing-"

 

"You're stuck up there for however long the measurements take, you might as well tell me the truth because I'm just going to keep-"

 

"-just the wedding, thank you for letting me finish."

 

Bombrush raised his hands up to show peace, but didn't let the other slide that easily.

 

"I doubt that's all that's on your mind.  Most of it’s already been planned and with a wedding as small as you've made this one, there's not a lot of people you have to hire."

 

“It’s plenty when you consider security and trying to avoid the press finding out.”

 

“Oh yes, that too.  Still, Miss Radar is a very stubborn woman if she still wanted this despite her knowing how much publicity it’ll bring to her and her family.”

 

“Eclipse wanted the wedding as well.  It wasn’t just her mother.”

 

Bombrush lifted an eyebrow.  “Oh.  Forgive me.  I was under the impression from what you had told me that her mother wanted this white wedding and all.”

 

Megatron didn’t have a chance to respond.

 

“Sorry to interrupt you Mister Megatron, but I need you to hold your arms up.  I need to get the measurements for the back.”

 

The CEO did as he was asked, lifting his arms up as the tailor held the fabric draping him down to find the right length.  Bombrush watched as the man made the appropriate markings before telling Megatron to move his arms back down.

 

“Eclipse… had me agree to it when I had proposed to her.  She wanted it for her mother… and she had wanted it as well.”

 

The darker man didn’t respond.  He knew Megatron was being careful with his choice of words.  Even though they had hired someone who wouldn’t speak to anyone about what he heard, his friend was still careful about the arrangement he and Eclipse had made.  If word got out about Megatron only marrying her to have a legitimate heir… 

 

But he didn't have to wait to ask more about it.  The tailor added a few final touches to the fabric and then stepped back.  "I think that should be it for now, Mister Megatron."

 

"Thank Primus," Megatron mumbled as he stretched himself out.  Standing in place for half an hour could leave one stiff.

 

"Here," the tailor helped Megatron out of the fabric before he laid it over his arm, "I'll need to look this over and make adjustments, but I should be able to make the final adjustments to your suit once I'm done.  If you'd like, you can look over some of the material to choose which one you would like for your suit."

 

"Thank you."

 

"The fabrics you can choose from are right over there," the younger man gestured to a wall of several sheets of fabric hanging from it, "and there are some sample coats next to it if you'd like to try out how it feels.  Would you an assistant to show you which-"

 

"I will be fine on my own, thank you.  I've had enough suits made to know what I want."

 

"Very well.  If you need anything, my assistant Jeremy will be outside ready to help you with anything you need.  I'll be back in about fifteen minutes, so please make yourselves comfortable."

 

Giving a slight bow of his head, the tailor left the two men to the silence of the room covered in fabric and suits.

 

Bombrush gave Megatron a minute.  He was not going to let the other just slide with his last comment.  But he didn't want to start lecturing him until he knew the other was more comfortable.  If he had learned anything in all his years of being by the other man's side, it was you do not lecture Megatron.  Well except him but in that case, never when the other was not comfortable.  Sure, he had to get it through the other man in moments of stubborn hardheadedness and all, but to get the point across, Megatron shouldn't be feeling trapped like a rat.

 

As he watched Megatron walked over to the wall of fabrics, he finally spoke.  "What's really bothering you, Megatron?"

 

The other didn't turn, probably already knowing what would have been asked.  "Nothing of your concern."

 

"Bullshit," Bombrush got up to stretch out his legs before turning back to his friend, "I've been working with you for what?  Ten?  Fifteen years?  We've known each other for longer than that, so I can tell when you are lying through the skin of your teeth better than anyone else.  Well, Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus are probably close behind me, but that's to be expected of your greatest rival and your most stubborn enemy."

 

A chuckle came from the other.  Bombrush knew how much those men hated each other, but one had to give respect to where it’s due.

 

"Is it about something other than the wedding?"

 

Megatron picked up one of the lighter black fabrics to study it over.

 

"Ignoring me isn't going to help.  You know which fabric you wanted the moment you came in and it’s not that linen one you're holding at the moment.  You would never wear something that creases so easily."

 

Megatron growled to himself while he attempted to move on to another.

 

"And only an idiot would wear flannel for a summer wedding.  You may have nerves of steel, but you'll be sweating bullets up at the alter if you wore anything with that fabric."

 

So much for trying to get out of that one...

 

"I... am not having doubts about the wedding."

 

Typical Megatron.  Rather than admitting he has a problem or worry, he asserts he has everything under control.

 

"Alright.  But you are worried about something."

 

Megatron sighed.  "I... am merely trying to figure out a few things."

 

"Such as?"

 

"...Marriage."

 

"... The idea of it?  The planning?  Tax status?  Megatron, I need a little more than just 'mawwiage',"

 

Appropriate.  The use of comedy to lighten the mood.  The CEO chuckled at the reference, "It will just be different from now on."

 

Ah, Bombrush thought as he watched the other go through the cotton fabrics for color.  So that's what it was.  "You're worried about living under the same roof with another."

 

"... Merely just having to change some things."

 

"You don't seem like the type to just sit in your boxers with a six-pack on football night."

 

"Bombrush, you know what I'm talking about," he finally turned to his good friend, "You know what sort of person I am.  The type that someone like Eclipse should never be with."

 

"...True.  You're not exactly the ideal roommate, but you and Eclipse have been acquaintances for over a decade.  It's not like Big Brother where complete strangers just live together, you two have an idea of the other and can make adjustments accordingly."

 

“Bombrush-” Megatron’s shoulders actually _slumped_ as he sighed dejectedly, “You know who I am at work.  And you know what sort of person I really am compared to that."

 

"Megatron...." chuckling to himself, Bombrush brought up a hand to pat the other's slumped shoulder, "No one is chaining you two together.  You don't have to be around each other 24/7 just because you're now husband and wife.  Yes, you'll be living under the same roof, but even Eclipse will want time for herself.  And besides, you don't just turn into a beast once you step into your home."

 

Megatron almost nodded in agreement, but that was still beside the point.  Sure, he was much more relaxed in his home than at work because of the lack of having to do work or anything, but still... what would happen when he had to deal with Eclipse in a place he considered a retreat from the outside world?  He had been used to being alone all his life.  Any close friend or acquaintance was often business related or rarely dealt with at home.  He trusted her, but he didn't trust himself for how he could handle the presence of another around him all day and all night...

 

"I do however when I get into the bed."

 

Bombrush nearly rolled his eyes, but held back knowing this was important to the other.  "Megatron... I'm pretty certain Eclipse, and every higher up at Decepticon Enterprises, knows about your sadism.  Starscream is the walking example of that with his scars and rumors of his masochism all over the place.  By the way, did you ever figure out if he does have a masochistic side or if it's just leftovers from his time before you?"

 

"You know he never brings that up.  And no, I never bothered to figure it out because I never cared about it.  He consented to it and that's all that mattered."  Speaking of which, he would have to double check on his plans to keep the other occupied the week of the wedding.  He didn't need any surprise guests trying to ruin the whole thing.

 

The older man shook his head as he held back his laughter.  Smiling a little, he reached down to pick up a nice dark grey sample.  He turned back to his friend to place it over him, seeing if it looked good on the other.  "And besides Megatron, you don't need your sadism every day.  And sometimes I've seen you go without leaving any serious bruises on the poor kid for weeks."

 

True, Megatron thought, sometimes he did go for a while without it.  But when he suddenly needed it... he knew Starscream sometimes needed the rest of the day off on those days.  And if Starscream, who had been used to this for years, needed time to recuperate... how would Eclipse handle it?

 

"But I will still need it and I can't just go to Starscream or one of those women to relieve myself."

 

Bombrush didn't have an answer for that one.  It was rare, but sometimes it happened.  He knew of Megatron's sadistic side.  And he what sort of person Eclipse was.  That didn't mean he knew what she could or could not handle.  For all he knew, she could be a wild beast who loved to be dominated in bed.  She could be the perfect masochist to compliment the sadistic Megatron.  But there was no way of knowing that.

 

And he still had to say something to reassure the other.

 

"Megatron," he gently urged the other to turn to him before putting both hands on his shoulders, "You've been in situations like this before."

 

"What are you-?"

 

"Soundwave is the best at her job.  She's better at intelligence than anyone we know.  But even she can't figure out everything for every deal you broker.  Sometimes we have to jump into one with our fingers crossed and prepared for anything.  You've known that, right?"

 

Of course he did.  A few months ago, rumors of a new online news site came around that it was about to get much bigger and that Optimus Prime was going to try to buy a share in this site.  Megatron had to work quickly to get to it before his rival did.  The problem was that since it was being run by young college students who weren't the types to post all their embarrassing photos and status to social media, Soundwave couldn't find out that much about them.  And trying to find out anything about their school life would have taken too long and was too risky considering one of them was still a minor who had skipped a few years.

 

But he had prevailed.  Megatron and Bombrush had strolled right into their little office downtown and managed to talk their way into buying a good share of their little site and subscription in return for helping them to expand.  It was hard trying to not be too harsh, but after finding out one of the kids was interested in helping to improve his impoverished neighborhood, he had been able to find a common goal to help convince the young man to work with them.

 

"So..." he asked as he tried to get his words right, "I just need to wing it?  Is that what you're saying?"

 

Bombrush chuckled as he clapped the man's shoulder, "I guess that's one way to put it.  But seriously, you know a good amount about Eclipse already, right?"

 

A nod.

 

"Right.  You know she eats healthy, she likes to keep her workplace clean, and she likes to keep a set schedule for everything.  That's not hard to deal with, right?"

 

Megatron nodded again.  "And that will help me how?"

 

"Well, you'll just have to be sure your groceries include the things she wants.  And since you like to keep everything clean and organized, you and Eclipse won't have to worry about your living space.  And you don't mind when you have a set schedule for eating and sleeping, right?"

 

The younger man started to think it over.  While he wasn't as big on eating healthy as Eclipse, it would probably be okay as long as he got her the food she liked.  And he kept his apartment clean; less chances of someone coming in and bugging it without him knowing.  Eclipse would probably be happy with that.  Though he may have some trouble with the set schedule.  He just ate and slept when he wanted to.  But he didn't mind when dinner was set for a certain time or so.

 

"I... suppose."

 

"Then that shouldn't be too much to deal with.  And if there is something she does that bothers you or vice versa, just remember.  Talk it over."

 

"Talk?  What, as in negotiate?"

 

"In a sense, yes.  With Pixela and Soundwave, I often had to negotiate with them about things around the house.  I have to do chores around the house to stay on Soundwave's good side," he chuckled before he smiled softly, "and Pixela wanted me to stop partying with my friends after we got married.  Primus, I was pissed about doing that, but I eventually realized that I had to in order to work and pay the bills.  Sometimes you'll have to make some changes and sometimes you'll have to make big sacrifices."

 

The room fell silent as Megatron turned away for a moment.  Bombrush didn't say much giving the other some time to digest it all.  He even let the other walk out of his hands to walk back to the chairs set up.  The CEO sat down and kept his head down as he thought it all over.

 

Bombrush eventually moved away from the fabrics to stand next to his friend.  "Megatron?"

 

"What if... we can't work it out?"

 

"You and Eclipse?"

 

"Yes.  I... don't want to think of what would happen if... she can't stand being my wife."

 

Of course.  The fear of failure.  The fear of it not working out.  Bombrush could understand the other.  He had had doubts about marrying Pixela.  He had also had them when he had married Soundwave after what had happened to Pixela.

 

For the third time today, he reached out and put his hand to Megatron's shoulder.  "Megatron.  There's nothing to worry about."

 

"What?"  His friend turned to look up at him.

 

"At this point, there is really no way to say if this marriage will work out or not.  But I can say this.  If you really want this marriage to work out for you both, you two will have to work at it."

 

"Work?  But-"

 

"You didn't marry Eclipse just because she was someone you could trust to have your heir, right?"

 

Megatron stared at the older man before he turned to stare into nothing.

 

"If you had wanted just an heir, you could have hired a surrogate.  The technology out there is enough that you could just have the egg fertilized and grow inside someone you could pay to carry it to term.  But you didn't.  You choose to marry Eclipse.  You choose her to be your wife.  And getting married isn't just a short term contract.  You choose her... you choose her to be the one to be by your side until death.  Right?"

 

It was hard to stomach, but yes, Megatron thought, Bombrush was right.  He had not chosen IVFs or surrogates or any other way to have an heir.  He chose to take a wife and have a child with her.  With Eclipse.  But that wasn't why he chose to marry his secretary.

 

He knew Eclipse.  He had known her for over ten years.  He trusted her.  Out of every woman he had ever met and had a relationship with, she was the one woman he respected most just after Soundwave.

 

And if he had forced into one of those life-thinking questions like who would he spend the rest of his life with shipwrecked on a remote island, it would be her.

 

Because when it came down to it, he didn't mind being with her.  He didn't mind the thought of being her husband.  Of being loyal to her.  She had been loyal to him these past eleven years.  She deserved his loyalty in return.

 

Especially since she was willing to go through with this for him.

 

Bombrush sighed as he saw Megatron lean back.  His friend looked more relaxed than before.  "Feeling better now."

 

"A bit."

 

"Still got the wedding jitters?"

 

The glare was more than enough of an answer as the CFO chuckled.

 

"Well, at least you're back to normal.  You were making me a little worried there."

 

Megatron hmphed.  But before he could say anything else, a knock interrupted them before the young tailor returned.

 

"Sorry about the wait, Mister Megatron.  But I have all the necessary measurements and adjustments.  Have you chosen a fabric and color or would you like me to show you more of our collection?"

 

Megatron stood up to face the tailor.  "I have my choice."  He handed a sample of charcoal cotton fabric to the man.

 

"Ah, a good choice. Though I haven't had many customers who were willing to try it.  Some just don't feel they can pull it off."

 

"I guess I must be pretty brave to try one most would not dare to touch."

 

The man laughed.  "Perhaps it’s your confidence sir.  Some colors can only be pulled off if the one wearing it has the confidence to feel they can pull it off.  Which I'm sure you could do without even trying."

 

"Hah hah.  I appreciate the compliment.  But I do have elsewhere to be today."

 

"Oh dear.  Sorry about that, we all do have other plans for today and I'm sure you don't want to be standing up there for too much longer.  But let me just get the fabric and we should be able to get the final touches on it."

 

"Very well."

 

The tailor quickly walked into the back room to get his materials.  Bombrush gave the retreating back a good look over before shooting a look at his friend.  "I guess you are feeling better if you're already making people sweat."

 

A chuckle answered him as the other moved to look back in the giant mirror from before.  "I don't need to be at 100% to make people nervous."

 

"Of course not."

 

"Still..." he turned back to his friend, "Thank you.  For before."

 

Bombrush gave a small smile before waving his hand.  "Not a problem.  Always willing to help out a good friend."

 

Megatron nodded before turning back.  Bombrush felt that was the best time to shut up and sit back down.  And just in time for the tailor to return and start talking with the CEO.

 

He felt better now knowing Megatron was too.

 

END


End file.
